


Может быть

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: У Виктора была слава ловеласа, но, если подумать, Юра никогда не видел его с девушкой. Да и вообще ни с кем.Что ж, теперь — видел.В некотором роде частичное АУ (или нет?)Юрий Плисецкий/Виктор Никифоров (односторонний юст), Юри Кацуки/Виктор Никифоров (фоном)





	

Оглядывая зал, Юра вдруг заметил, что Виктор пропал. Тот мог пойти куда угодно, но какое-то смутное беспокойство заставило Юру отправиться на его поиски.

Впрочем, они были недолгими. 

Виктора он увидел сразу, едва только вышел в коридор, —тот был с этим японцем, Юри, превратившим банкет в черт знает что. И к такому зрелищу жизнь Юру точно не готовила.

Юри прижимал Виктора к стене и яростно целовал. Одну его руку Юри завел за голову и удерживал за запястье, второй Виктор зарылся ему в волосы, отвечая на поцелуй. Взгляд Юры отмечал каждую деталь: склоненная голова Виктора, упавшие ему на лицо волосы, ладонь Юри, скользящая по его бедру… Все это было в высшей степени неприлично, но вовсе не поэтому Юра застыл, словно пораженный громом. Дело было в другом: Виктор, всегда такой отстраненный, плавился в руках японца, как воск. 

Юра привык к тому, что Виктор всегда где-то далеко. Казалось бы, вот он — стоит рядом, так близко, что можно почувствовать исходящее от него тепло, говорит с тобой о чем-то, — но стоит взглянуть ему в глаза, и станет понятно, что между вами пропасть. Что мыслями Виктор не только в другом месте, но, возможно, в другом времени. Словно стеклянная стена отделяла Виктора от всего мира, и сколько ни бейся — за нее не пройти.

Но видя, как Виктор запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею для поцелуев, Юра не сомневался: стена исчезла, Виктор был только здесь и сейчас. И от этого почему-то было невыносимо горько. Оттого, что Юри удалось сделать то, что не удалось ему самому.

Развернувшись, Юра вернулся в зал. Он надеялся, что эти двое сообразят найти более уединенное место, не хватало только, чтобы их увидел кто-нибудь еще. Сам он будет молчать — не только потому, что не хочет неприятностей Виктору, но и потому что не знает, как о таком рассказывать.

Кровь набатом стучала в ушах, увиденное словно выжглось на внутренней стороне век — стоило закрыть глаза, и Юра вновь возвращался в злополучный коридор.

Такого он от Виктора не ожидал. Совсем не ожидал.

У Виктора была слава ловеласа, но, если подумать, Юра никогда не видел его с девушкой. Да и вообще ни с кем.

Что ж, теперь — видел.

***

Год спустя, на берегу моря, напоминавшем теперь о Хасецу, Юра окончательно понял: прежнего Виктора больше не существует. Человек, которым Юра восхищался, кого стремился догнать — исчез. Его место занял незнакомец.

Тот, кого Юра случайно увидел после прошлогоднего финала Гран-При в объятиях японца. Кто, по всей видимости, и прятался все это время за стеклянной стеной, окружавшей Виктора. Больше ее не было: подходи, хочешь — дотронься. И это пугало. Мысль же о том, почему именно Виктор так изменился, и вовсе была невыносима. Все остальные наивно полагали, что это Виктор разбудил Юри, словно принц спящую красавицу. Юра — тот знал правду. Знал и ненавидел.

Самое ужасное, что этот новый Виктор нравился ему. Нравился намного сильнее, чем прежний, но… Но общаться с ним как раньше было уже невозможно. Предстояло заново узнавать его, заново привыкать — и, по всей видимости, заново влюбляться. Это приводило в бешенство. Злые слова сами срывались с языка: может, если уколоть больнее, то получится вернуть того, старого Виктора? 

Хотелось спросить: “Это из-за разницы в возрасте?” — а выходило: “Исчезни уже, старик”. Хотелось сказать: “Я лучше”, а выходило… Впрочем, почти что это и выходило.

Но Виктор — Виктор, кажется, слышал не слова, а то, что за ними стояло. И улыбался так понимающе, так тепло, словно он точно знал, что сейчас чувствует Юра. Знал и сочувствовал.

Уходя, Юра стиснул зубы — на глаза наворачивались злые слезы. 

Даже если он победит теперь — это уже ничего не изменит. Виктор, может, и приедет снова в Россию, и выйдет снова на каток как участник, а не как тренер. Но это не будет значить ровным счетом ничего. 

Раньше, конечно, Виктор тоже не принадлежал Юре, но он и не принадлежал вообще никому в мире — и это было хотя бы не так обидно. Можно было надеяться. Можно было верить, что еще пара лет — и Юра сможет доказать Виктору, что достоин его.

Теперь такой надежды не осталось.

И с чего он взял, что Виктор выберет лучшего? 

Уж скорее тот, кого выбрал Виктор, станет лучшим.

Черта с два!

Может быть, Виктора Юре уже не получить, но золото — о, золото финала Гран-При он не отдаст никому. Он победит. И в этот раз, и в следующий, и, может быть, однажды кто-то будет смотреть на него так же, как Юри смотрит на Виктора.

Может быть, однажды кто-то сможет проникнуть за ту невидимую стеклянную стену, которая выросла вокруг Юры за этот год — а он и не заметил.

Может быть.


End file.
